legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress is the former apprentice to Count Dooku of the Separatists. But he betrayed her on request of Sidous which led Ventress to seek revenge on Dooku. Her attempts failed though due to circumstances and General Grievous. Afterwards she became a bounty hunter so can operate without Separatist or Republic Law after her Legends of Light and Darkness Malefor and the League of Darkness hired Ventress beforehand to serve his group. She turns on the video camera after Horvath instructs her to show Malefor of the work that has happened. Ventress is next seen with Sorrow and others contemplating on what occurred with Jenner. She returns with the others through teleportation by Ozai and Giovanni. After Okionney's death she discusses the others the plan to act on the Alpha Team which was acted on with the help of Carnage, Jenner, Niju, Saix and Blackbeard under the orders of Darkseid.Ventress with Mitch and Goth delivers Harvzilla to Horvath and when they notice how uptight Horvath is getting.She asks Horvath what's up. Ventress helps Horvath try to kill the heroes by having the sleep spell come to effect. This is followed by joining Tezekel and King of Sorrow in the Dream World. She ambushes Zuko and Hiccup with orders to bring them to the villains. Ventress duels them and she is forced to flee as she is outnumbered two on one. However she escapes before the castle explodes. Ventress takes board of Khan's ship as she gets called by Quatrich considering the space base. She also considers the space station regarding where Heloise teleported the ship. Ventress is sent as a mole by Horvath, Malefor and Khan to spy on Darkseid`s plans regarding the threat to the League of Darkness. This is to give Malefor an advantage over Darkseid and Dr. Weil and Malefor gives her a mission to kill a Digimon who she find and has a duel with. Before she kills him, Jesu Otaku and some other person stop her and she wants to get back at the latter. Ventress reports to Darkseid about Jesu Otaku and Dr. Weil Joining. Ventress also hears of Darkseid's plan which tries to learn, though Joker keeps his mouth shut. Ventress is betrayed by Malefor, as he decided that she outlived her usefulness. Mostly for letting Darkseid start his plan, Ventress disses Malefor before Blackbeard shoots her and throws her. Ventress angered at Malefor and Darkseid decides to take revenge on them. This is shown when she appears on Nerissa and sides with the good guys to defeat the villains. Ventress is offered into Slade's group which she accepts as long as Slade doesn't betray her as she has a problem with that.Alongside Slade's other members Ventress finds the destroyer and they all destroy it TGTTA 2 Ventress stays as a member of Slade's team after the events of Legends of Light and Darkness and is brought into the war against Thawne and is seen fighting Thawne and Joker's henchmen to bounce out intruders with the other ladies. She along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne committed on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. Ventress travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. Her and the rest of the group is ambushed by a robot army and she fights with her team to take them out. She is present for Slade revealing his secret before they tried take over the multiverse and informs Anti Cosmo's past self about the complicated return of THe Joker. Along with Slade she is arrested and brought to the cell with him after Damian Darhk knocks her out. The two escape from the help of Crowley and Hades which takes them to Rip Hunter's Waverider where Bender is. After Ventress escapes with Slade and Hades, she joins them in acquainting with Captain Hunter before fighting Joker and Thawne who invaded them. Afterwards she is reunited with the team She joins forces with Starfire and her team to fight off Joker's legion and to stop them from acquiring Joker's old parasites to infect the multiverse. In the battle she is captured and infected/killed by Dr. Weil and Terrance Lewis to make a example of how threatening the parasites off alongside Black Curveo Powerful Harmony Sokka: "AH! BALD, UGLY LADY!" Anakin: "Bald, ugly lady is right!" Obi-wan: "Ventress!" Ventress made her first (and possibly only appearance) in the US4 spinoff: Powerful Harmony. She was an apprentice to Count Dooku and a loyal servant of the Separatist. She was shown to be a very lethal opponent when she faced off against Ahsoka, Suki and Sokka. Sokka was shown to be afraid of her, when he first met her, the first thing that he said was that he called her a "Bald, ugly lady", to which Anakin agreed with. Later on after Dooku became a Heartless Commando, Ventress is shown to also become a Heartless Commando, being able to command a legion of very powerful Heartless known as the Invincibles, one of many that Sokka is deathly afraid of. Gallery ventress 1.jpg ventress 2.jpg ventress 3.jpg ventress 4.jpg ventress 5.jpg ventress 6.jpg ventress 7.jpg ventress 8.jpg ventress 9.jpg ventresssword.jpg Ventress.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Misanthropes Category:Partner Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemies Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sith Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Tragic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Double Agent Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Dr. Weil's Victims Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nika Futterman Category:New Sith Order Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony